Casino games, such as slot machines, must have the capacity to hold a large amount of cash. Although on average, a casino game takes in more cash than it dispenses, this average may accrue over a short period of time or over a long period of time. In order to continuously operate over that period of time without undue operator intervention (e.g., a casino employee retrieving excess money too often or paying off medium sized jackpots too often), the casino game must use a large portion of its interior space to store money.
Increased storage space for money and the ability to automatically handle that money increases the cost and the size of the casino game. In addition, as a casino handles more physical money, the overhead costs associated with handling that money increase. The money must be counted, stored, transported, guarded, etc.
As an alternative to physical money, some casinos employ a cashless system. For example, if a patron wins a medium sized jackpot, electronic credits are awarded. If the patron proceeds to lose those credits, the money is not needed. If the patron cashes out the credits, a receipt is printed which contains an account number. The patron may then take the receipt to a house teller to receive his cash.
However, this receipt system has certain drawbacks. First, the casino game must be in communication with a central computer in order to update the account information. In addition, criminals may attempt to produce counterfeit receipts if future account numbers can be determined by past account numbers. Still further, the patron is unable to use his receipt like cash in another casino game. He must first convert the receipt to cash and then proceed to another game.